Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 10, Episode 5
The following is a guide to the Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the fifth episode of the tenth series. Key * HD – Hugh Dennis * AP – Andy Parsons * EB – Ed Byrne * JW – Jack Whitehall * MJ – Milton Jones * MF – Micky Flanagan Topics Unlikely Questions From This Year's Exam HD - Discuss the meta-physical meaning of the following poem: "My friend Billy has a ten-foot willy." EB - Would you like this exam to be a) Multiple Choice, or not? JW - The Brontë Sisters: Shag, marry, push off a cliff? MJ - Discuss the following: The Nazis got all their ideas from the History Channel. MF - Who's the chap in the A-team that would not get on the airplane? Was it A.B. or B.A.? AP - If a bank loses 60 billion pounds in a six-month period, using numbers that you've plucked out of thin air, work out what the Chief Executive's bonus will be. HD - Napoleon: A small man, or a long way away? MJ - Quantify N in terms of Q when Q is a positive integer that dissects a parabolic curve-- (mockingly) how's your lucky pencil case now? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? MF - What's the name of that round thing that they throw in the Olympics? Discuss. JW - Poetry: (high pitch voice) Is it all a bit gay? HD - Draw a diagram of the genitalia of a male elephant. Use all 30 sheets of paper provided. EB - Biology: Without singing, what is the knee bone connected to? AP - Explain the use of juxtaposition in Macbeth. Alternatively, write down everything you know about Macbeth in a blind panic, cause you've got no idea what the word "juxtaposition" is. JW - Drama, Question 1: What was it that first made you want to become a waiter? HD - What is your PIN number? Unlikely Things To Read On A Motorway Sign AP - To Middlesborough, take the exit marked "Hell" and then lose the will to live. MJ - Accident. You were one. Love, Mum and Dad. HD - When lights flash, dogging is about to start. EB - There may be trouble ahead. Prepare to face music and dance. JW - You are now 200 metres beyond the junction your piece of shit Sat-Nav is telling you're approaching now. MF - For those of you who are looking for more safety tips, text now. MJ - Beware: Giant scissors coming towards you along the dotted lines. HD - Turn on lights in tunnel. They're on the right just above the entrance. AP - Turn off the Sat-Nav. Use the force, Luke. JW - The North: Where the men are real men and so are quite a lot of the women. EB - If you can taste this sign, it means you have crashed into it. AP - Throw banana skin behind car now. Super Mario and Diddy Kong approaching from rear. MJ - There was a young man from Preston who tried to drive to Heston. The sign wouldn't rhyme and he plowed into the back of a juggernaut. MF - Pick us up a pint of milk, Tel. Thanks, Trace. Category:Scenes We'd Like To See